The Journey
by schillil
Summary: Dom and company travel back to Corus for Neal and Yuki's wedding. Sequel to What Dreams May Come. Rated for mild language and safety.
1. Laughter is the Best Medicine

The Journey: Chapter 1: Laughter is the best Medicine

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I only own my dreams.

A/N: This story is the third in a trilogy. Start with Communication Lines then What Dreams May

Come. Otherwise this story will be a challenge to figure out.

--------------

Kel and I jumped apart as a sudden roar followed by a crash sounded below us. Grabbing robes, we dashed down the stairs as quickly as our injuries allowed. The door to Neal's office stood open and a swirl of paper floated to the ground.

"Neal, do I want to know?" I asked quietly.

He glowered at me. "I opened the window."

I glanced out the offending window. The trees danced about in a crazed frenzy. The shutters rattled then crashed closed then flew open again. Kel stepped forward and latched the giant noise makers, stilling them.

"I'm never going to get these done before Wyldon gets here," Neal moaned. He began pacing, stepping over and around the fallen reports.

I sighed and reached to pick up a page. "Neal, you did number the pages, didn't you?"

"Huh?"

Kel groaned. "Neal, military reports are always numbered."

"They are?"

I moaned. "Yes, cousin, they are. And before you ask, it is for any number of reasons."

Kel and I began to answer him in tandem.

I started. "One: if you are going to give a report to a clerk to copy, it is nice if they know what order the pages go back in.."

"Two," Kel continued. "If a report gets lost on someone's desk it is easier to put back together."

"Three: battlefields are a little chaotic, in case you didn't notice. If something happens, like flood, fire, _big wind gust,_ or a battle that moves just too close for comfort you have to pack fast. You may not always get them back in order." I finished.

"Well, I didn't know that."

"I figured. Tell you what, Meathead. If you get them back in order, I will help recopy them." I said, taking pity on my idiot cousin.

"As will I," Kel agreed. "Until then, Neal, I'm going back to bed. Dom?" Kel smiled slyly.

I grinned in return and offered my arm. She carefully placed her hand on my arm as gracefully as any lady. Neal's jaw dropped to the floor as we made our way up the stair. We barely made it to the room before we doubled over laughing.

"Have you ever seen anything so funny? I thought his jaw would unhinge." Kel laughed.

"I've managed a time or two to get him. He knows, you know."

"Knows what?"

"That I love you." I grinned. Kel smiled. Gods how I loved seeing her smile. "That was what we were talking about in the furo. He was threatening me."

"Threatening you?" She cast me an inquisitive look.

"He didn't want you to get hurt. I have a reputation, Kel, you know that. He just wanted to know what game I was playing," I defended.

She looked toward the window and said something that I couldn't quite hear.

"What was that?"

With a wry quirk to her brow she asked, "And just what game are you playing at, Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle?"

"Why, my dear..."

"Hey you two, I just...oh. Sorry, was I interrupting something?" Owen burst into the room.

"Hello Owen," I sighed. "What do you need?"

"Huh? Oh! I just saw Neal. What did you do to him? He's downstairs talking to himself. He kept saying your names."

"Oh, well, we just told him that we would recopy his reports for him since the clerks are out of commission for a few days," Kel smirked.

"Oh, I thought you'd played some trick on him, the way he was grumbling. He should be happy you'd do it. His hand writing is lousy." The young knight turned and walked out forgetting to shut the door behind him.

I reached out and shut the door. I looked back toward Kel. She was making her way toward the cot.

I sat on the edge of the bed. "Kel, I..."

The door swung open again.

"Dom, good you're here."

I turned to see Numair standing in the door. "Where else would I be?" I sighed. I looked toward Kel. She was shaking her head.

"Where else indeed," mused the mage. "I got the message from Raoul that you remembered some key information about the devices."

"Numair, wait!" Daine trotted up the stairs. "Hello Dom, Kel. Numair they aren't cleared for work yet. Neal says you can't interrogate them until tomorrow."

"But..."

"Tomorrow, love." The great mage reluctantly allowed his lover to pull him away.

Daine leaned back to close the door. "We'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest."

We nodded.

''Before anyone else comes in maybe we should go to...''

The door swung open again. ''Well, look at you two sitting there as nice as you please while the rest of us do the work. Typical nobles.''

Fanache stood in the door with her arms crossed. If it hadn't been for the glint of mischief in her eye I might have taken her seriously.

''Yes, Mistress Fanache? What can we do for you?''

''You can tell that pompous fur merchant to get his furs out of our lambing pens or he'll have a right mess on his hands.'' The woman turned and walked out.

I sat down on the bed and looked at Kel. She looked nearly as frustrated as I felt.

"Dom, maybe..." She started.

"Kel, Dom, I just wanted to...are you all right?" Raoul asked walking through the door..

I glowered at my knight commander. "I want a room with a lock," I growled.

His eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"The only person who has knocked on that door today was Tobe. Owen has been in here twice, then Numair, followed by Daine pulling him out. Then Mistress Fanache burst in threatening to let the ewes give birth on the stock belonging to the fur merchant. Now you. What does it take to get some peace around here?"

I stood up and limped out of the room, too frustrated to stay. I wanted to scream. I wanted to go to the practice fields and beat on recruits. I wanted to hold the woman I'd fallen in love with and tell her that I wasn't playing any games with her. I got as far as the end of the hall, leaned on the window sill and buried my head in my hands.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Would you like to talk about it Sergeant?" Buri asked quietly.

I shrugged, but followed her down the stairs and out the door. The trees continued their mad dance. I struggled to make my way through the gale.

"Tobe, go tell Neal that I need to have a private word with Sergeant Domitan. We'll be in Raoul's office." The boy nodded and darted inside.

We entered the office and Buri bolted the door.

"Now, would you care to tell me what has your tail in knots?" She sat on the edge of a desk.

I sat down and rubbed my face. "I don't know, Commander. We can't seem to get the time to say two words to each other. If either one of us starts to say anything the door opens and we have company."

"Well, a lot is going on," Buri replied. "But I can also see that you might just want some peace so that you can rest. After all, you start back on light duty tomorrow."

"It isn't just that," I said quietly. "I told her, Commander."

"Told her...?'' Buri's questioning look slowly changed to one of understanding. ''Ah, I see. And does she return your affection."

I grinned. "I'm pretty sure she does."

"Pretty sure?"

"Well, she did ask me what game I was playing," I conceded. "But since she was laughing when she said it? Yes, I'm fairly certain that she returns the sentiment."

"Oh. Well, given your reputation, I'm not surprised. So what did you tell her?"

"I didn't. I couldn't. Every time I started to say something, someone would walk in. No one knocks." I ran a hand though my hair.

Buri chuckled, leaned forward and patted my knee. "Stay here." She walked out.

I stayed in the chair thinking. A light tapping sounded on the door.

"Come in."

Kel stood there in the door staring at me. I stood up and offered her my chair.

"We need to talk, Dom." Her hazel eyes danced.

"I know. We tried to before, but..."

"The whole world decided they needed to be in the room at that moment. I know, I was there." She turned and bolted the door. "Now then," she took a deep breath. "Dom, I want the truth."

''Truth?''

''Yes, Dom, the truth. I know how I feel, but I need to know if you are serious."

Somehow I had suspected that she might ask just that question. I steeled myself for her reaction. "Kel, I swear, I'm not playing any games. I never was with you. You are one of my very best friends and have been for sometime. Somewhere along the way I fell in love with you. "

She fingered the faint scar on her brow. "Along the way? You don't know when?" She laughed softly.

"No, not really. I realized it when I was unconscious. I was talking to someone, I thought it was the Black God."

"Is that what you meant before? When you said you thought you were dead?" She asked quietly.

I nodded.

"Mithros, Dom, I don't know what to say."

"You said you loved me. Now unless that was a lie?"

"Of course it wasn't a lie." She protested. She spun away and went to the window.

"Then just let it be what it is. Give me a chance. Give _us_ a chance."

She pivoted slowly and gave me a small smile. "You know that everyone will be trying to get us married."

I grinned. "I can't get married. I'm not ready to muster out of the Own." A thought struck me and I laughed. "Anyway, I may be promoted soon."

"Oh?"

"Flyn has more than noticed that slip of a thing that's been after him," I laughed.

Kel snickered. "She chased him, all right. Indeed she did."

"She'll keep chasing until he catches her,'' I agreed. ''The way I figure it they'll be handfasted by next Midwinter.''

''And wed by next Midsummer,'' Kel finished.

''And we both know what the law thinks of that." I couldn't help the grimaced. "Out on his ear with only his pension and his inheritance."

"Which are both quite substantial," Kel noted.

I nodded. While I was glad the mood had lifted, I didn't really want to talk about Flyndan's love life. Not then, when ours was so new and precariously close to the edge. I took a deep breath.

"Kel, I don't really want to talk about Flyn."

"No." She looked at me quizzically. "Dom, who else knows?"

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to think. "Well, Neal and Buri, for sure. Yuki suspects." Kel nodded. "Oh, and Tobe."

"Tobe?"

"He found out from Hawk." I shook my head.

"He found out from your horse?" she asked in a deadpan voice.

I nodded. "Tobe made me promise not to hurt you any more than necessary."

"He's a bit overprotective. What did you say?"

"I told him I didn't plan to ever hurt you. Of course that doesn't stop you from hurting my poor hide. You _are_ the knight, after all."

She reached out to swat me but I was faster. I grabbed her hand in mid-swing. In an instant we were wrestling. I felt her wriggle out of my grip and before I could stop her she had me at her mercy.

"Hey, no fair!" I gasped, trying vainly to protect my ribcage. "No tickling!"

I snaked around and trapped her hands then leaned in to kiss her. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of her: sandalwood and pine.

When I opened my eyes I noticed familiar shadows flit across the room. Upon looking out the window, I saw the all too familiar sight of the back of my cousin's head. Trust him to think he was hiding while keeping his back to the window _and_ forgetting to duck.

I hand signaled to Kel that we had company. We both turned to watch as Raoul, Owen, and Neal crept around to listen at the door, secure in the erroneous thought that they had not been seen.

"Do you want to have a little fun?" Kel whispered.

I looked at her with a grin. Glancing out the window I saw Yuki and Buri storming toward the door. We waved them off with matching grins. They nodded and slipped around the corner where the trio would not see them.

"Dom!" Kel yelled. "I don't care what you say. You are now and always will be a flirt who toys with women's emotions. I wouldn't want to be caught dead with you if you were the only human male left!"

I leaned forward and took her hand, assuring her that whatever I said next was as far from the truth as I could go.

"As if I could honestly care a whit for a sexless, barbaric chit who plays at being one of the men!" I yelled back, glad that the trio was on the other side of the door and couldn't see my grin. I was barely able to withhold my laughter as they scuffled.

"Sexless? Better sexless than a player!" Kel hollered. Her voice shook with laughter, but I could only guess what it sounded like to the idiots. I glanced out the window. Buri was shaking violently with suppressed laughter. Yuki had her face in her hands.

"Shall we?" I asked.

I motioned our conspirators to approach. They sneaked up behind the men.

Kel's eyes danced merrily. Together we reached forward and in a smooth motion unbolted and threw open the door.

Raoul, Owen, and Neal landed in an ungainly heap. Three pairs of eyes looked up at us. Four pairs of eyes looked down on them. Kel arched one brow.

"Can we help you gentlemen?" She said dryly.

"Dom, I can't believe you said tha-mmff," Owen stopped short with Neal's hand plastered over his mouth.

"Owen, I'd say we've been had," Raoul sighed. The threesome slowly clambered to their feet.

"I'd dearly love to know what you thought you were doing," Buri said dryly.

"Eh, um. what we were...right. Neal?" Raoul stuttered.

"Oh, well, um. That is we, um. Gods. Owen?" Neal cast an imploring glance toward the youngest member of the group.

"What?"

Kel buried her head in her hands. "You are unbelievable."

"Nealan, we must discuss your deplorable behavior." Yuki led her intended away. I somehow couldn't help feeling just a bit sorry for him.

"Gosh, I think she's mad."

As one, we turned on the young knight completely nonplussed. He looked at me and grinned.

I gave him a thoughtful look. "You know something, Sir Owen? I think you're right." I looked back at Kel. "Shall we?" I held out my hand.

She took it and we faced the gale together.

----

A/N: So? How is it? Did you like it?


	2. Soldier's Wisdom, Soldier's Folly

The Journey: Chapter 2: Soldier's Wisdom, Soldier's Folly

Disclaimer: I do not like green eggs and ham, I do not like them Sam-I-Am. And I don't own this either.

-----------------

"What did we do to deserve this?" I moaned clutching my head.

"Dom, we volunteered to help Neal, remember?" Kel sighed.

"Next time I volunteer to help him with a report just kill me, please?"

The papers that Neal had finally delivered to our "sick room" were a disaster. Kel and I were propped at the opposite ends of my bed with lap desks. Neal's paper stacked between us. I could not bring myself to call it a report as it was easily twenty pages long. Kel's and my reports put together had never reached that length.

"I think I'm going to tell Yuki to burn all of those books of tales he loves so much," Kel muttered darkly.

I had to agree. The pages I had managed so far rambled on about nothing, repeated ideas multiple times, and generally covered nothing of importance. Kel reached forward and picked up a page, squinted at it and turned it over. Her frowned deepened as she slowly rotated it back.

"Does it make any more sense the other way up?" I asked, reaching for another piece myself and turned it up side down.

Kel laughed. "Actually, I can't tell which way is worse. This really is terrible." She bent her head over the page and began deciphering it.

I, too, continued to puzzle my way through the document, but it was hard. Not only was it torture to read, but I couldn't help glancing at Kel repeatedly. Occasionally our eyes would meet and we would share a laugh before going back to work.

"Did you hear something?" Kel asked suddenly.

"No, I...wait...yes I did. Come in," I called to whoever was lightly tapping at the door.

A ruddy head tentatively poked into the room.

"Oh, hello, Tadrith, isn't it?" queried Kel.

The young clerk nodded shyly. He looked the worse for wear. His right hand was heavily bandaged and his arm was in a sling.

"I heard that you were laid up. What happened?"

He blushed to the roots of his copper hair. "I lost my head in the fight, Sergeant."

"I thought the non-combatants were supposed to stay under cover," I said.

He shrugged, " I wasn't really planning on running out there, but one of my friends was up on the wall." He glanced at Kel. "You know, Kendra?"

Kel nodded. "She's the one with the black hair, right?"

Tadrith nodded. "I told her da I'd try to keep an eye on her. She took an arrow in the shoulder and I ran out to help her. Then that thing exploded. I was too close to one of the mounted men and his horse stumbled and landed on me."

Kel cringed. "Ouch! How bad were you hurt?"

"Sir Nealan says that I'll be fine in a couple of days. I broke my collar bone and three fingers, but he promised I'd only have some stiffness."

I looked at the young man with respect, but could not fathom why he was here.

"Tadrith, I appreciate the visit, but I'm curious. Why are you here?" asked Kel, echoing my thoughts.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Ah, well, Lady Knight, Sergeant. I thought I could help you." My bafflement must have been evident because he quickly went on. "Wait, I can explain. You assigned me to Sir Neal, remember? I rewrite all of his reports to his father and to Lord Wyldon."

"Tadrith, you can't write anything right now." I pointed out.

"Well, no, but I have practice reading his handwriting. I'm getting pretty good at it, if I do say so myself. So, I thought..."

"You thought that if you read this blasted thing to us we might be able to finish sometime this year!" Kel exclaimed. "Tadrith, you are a genius.''

He blushed again. He seemed to embarrass easily, especially when Kel spoke to him. It dawned on me that he might fancy our Lady Knight. I felt a brief stab of jealousy, but forced it down. He had offered his help with a task that overwhelmed Kel and I. We would take it and be glad of the help.

Thus we spent the remainder of the afternoon reading and copying word by word, line by line, page by miserable page. Neal stayed conspicuously absent, probably still getting it from Yuki. Or maybe he knew how we occasionally burned him in effigy.

''What's so funny?''

''Huh? Oh, just noticing a peculiar absence.'' I laughed. ''Neal hasn't been up here since Yuki dragged him off.''

''Sergeant?" Tadrith looked slightly confused.

"Oh, we caught him, Lord Raoul, and Sir Owen eavesdropping on a private conversation." I smiled at the memory.

"Oh, I see, I think," the clerk muttered.

"Anyway, their ladies were not impressed with their actions." Kel and I shared a smile.

"Say, wasn't that the last page?" I suddenly realized that the lull was connected to the lack of parchment in the original stack.

"I think so, Sergeant," Tadrith agreed. "Other than the difficulty reading his penmanship, you both would make excellent scribes." Although directed at us both, he had only looked at Kel when he said it. His puppy like adoration was starting to get on my nerves.

"Well meaning as that sounds," answered Kel. "I think we would be bored in no time. Thank you for helping us and Sir Neal." Kel smiled at the beaming young man. Although I could hear the polite dismissal, he didn't.

"It wasn't a problem Lady Keladry," he gushed. "I'm just glad I could be useful. It was kind of my fault that you had to copy it in the first place."

"Well, be that as it may, we're glad that you did what you could. Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have something I must attend to." Kel stood up stiffly.

"Oh, let me," Tadrith said eagerly. He stood up to escort Kel.

She looked at me, exasperation and a little urgency plain in her eyes. Something about the way she was nodding toward the window led me to guess just where she was bound.

"Tadrith," I coughed. "I don't think Kel needs your help for what she's going to do."

He looked at me while Kel made a break for the door.

"She's wonderful, Sergeant."

I frowned. "Yes," I answered at length. "Yes, she is."

He looked toward the door with dreamer's eyes. "She's wonderful," he repeated. I cringed.

"You said that already. And I agreed with you."

Tadrith looked at me squarely. "She saved my life you know. I don't think she remembers it, but she shoved me out of the way just before an arrow flew by."

I couldn't help thinking that if he'd been at his station, _under cover_, she wouldn't have needed to waste time hauling him out of the way. I started to say something, but he was off wool gathering again. I rolled my eyes and picked up one of the pages of Neal's report.

"Sergeant?" Tadrith suddenly directed his attention toward me. I nodded hesitantly for him to continue. "Do you think a woman like Keladry would ever spend time with a man of my station?"

I closed my eyes for a moment. "A woman _like_ Kel? Or Kel herself?"

Tad looked out the window. "Sergeant, you're good with women," He mused. "How do you let them know that you…well, that you're interested?"

I couldn't smother a sigh. Mithros! How was I to explain our situation?

"Tadrith, I'm really not the one to ask. I could tell you how to approach nearly any woman at court, but Kel is, hmm, Kel is Kel," I finished lamely. Before I could dig my hole much deeper I was rescued by a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened on Owen, Neal, and Raoul. All three bore a striking resemblance to men on their last walk up Traitor's Hill. They looked around, but didn't seem to notice Tadrith in the shadows.

"Where's Kel?" Neal finally asked

"I believe she went out to the privy," I muttered dryly. I peered at Tadrith. His face turned scarlet and he started coughing. Neal approached him quickly to clap him on the back.

"You all right there, Tad?" Neal asked.

"Yes, sorry. I just got something stuck in my throat."

Neal nodded. I figured that the something was the realization of where he had offered to escort Kel.

"So, not that we mind the company, but why are you here?"

"We're under orders to apologize for trying to listen in." Owen blurted out. "You two played a jolly trick on us, making us think you were really fighting. How did you get away with saying that to her?"

I glanced at Tadrith who listened in rapt attention. _Well, lad,_ I thought. _I hadn't meant for you to find out like this._ "Owen, I could only get away with it, as you so quaintly put it, because Kel knew I didn't mean it."

Neal and Raoul traded looks.

"Well, isn't this an interesting gathering?"

We all turned. Kel surveyed the assembly from the door.

"I owe you both an apology, Kel," Raoul started. He grinned. "When I heard Tobe tell Neal that Dom and Buri were having a discussion in my office I was curious. Then Buri came back and sent you there and I guess I let my curiosity override my common sense. I'm sorry."

We both grinned at the knight commander and nodded. Tadrith was sitting in the chair watching, an inscrutable expression on his face.

"I should have known better," Neal muttered. "When I found out that you were both in Raoul's office, I guess I lost my head. I remembered our talk, Dom. I thought you might have decided to tell her early and, um, I guess I wanted to hear your reaction, Kel. I'm sorry."

I couldn't help it. I started to snicker. Kel caught it and started to giggle. It wasn't long before Neal and Raoul had also joined. Owen forced a laugh but looked a little lost. He looked over at the clerk. Tad appeared confused. The young men shrugged and waited for us to collect ourselves.

"For your information, Neal," Kel sighed, wiping tears from her eyes. "He did tell me, _before_ your incident with the window though."

"He did? You did?" Neal squeaked.

We nodded.

"So that's how you got away with calling each other all those names!"

Tadrith seemed to shrink in his chair. I wondered if he had figured it out or if he was trying to make himself invisible so we would forget about him

"Would someone explain?" Owen whined. "I saw these two whispering and followed them to the officers' barracks. They told me that something was going on with you two and that it would be interesting to listen. Next thing I know you are hollering at each other. Raoul was trying to get his key then the door opened and you two were standing there holding ha...oh!" Just as a spark takes to dry tinder, Owen's face lit up with understanding.

Tadrith stood quickly, knocked his chair over, and rushed out of the room.

"What got into him?" Neal asked.

I leaned close to Kel. "I'll explain later." I left in search of the erstwhile clerk. My leg ached with all of the use, but I ignored it. He wasn't anywhere in the healer's building, so I steeled myself for the fight against the wind.

Several people waved as I limped by, but they all had duties and I was on a mission of my own. Suddenly my query came into sight. He was trapped in a conversation with the fur merchant. I approached from behind the clerk. Fanche was sailing toward them, a wicked look in her eye. I sighed.

"Tadrith, meet me by the willow in the grotto, I think we need to talk." Tadrith nodded glumly and slumped away. I turned to the older man. "Master Valestone, I hear that you have profited well from this winter's trapping and trades."

"Of course, Sergeant." The man stood taller and proud.

"I would love to see them. I've an interest in buying a couple for a friend in Corus."

"They are highest quality and will be quite expensive. For you, though, I'll give you a discount. After all it was your men that held off the hoard. No help from that silly chit who thinks she is in charge."

I forcibly reigned in my temper. The pompous ass did not realize how close he was to me throttling him. We walked along, Fanche trailing us just out of hearing.

"I must admit, I'm confused," I said, hiding the foreknowledge we had received from Fanche. "I thought we would be heading toward your sheds _outside the walls_. Where _are_ you keeping your furs?"

"I realized that they would not be safe from thieves out there, so I brought them inside." The man actually smiled smugly.

"I see," I said quietly. We approached the village stockade and the shed behind it. We entered the dimly lit building and I paused to allow my eyes to adjust. As expected, we were in the sheep barn. He pointed to an unused pair of small pens near the back. I could just make out a mound of something furry inside.

"Master Valestone, why are your furs in here?" I asked.

"Why shouldn't I get some benefit from these barns? My money and sweat helped build it. Anyway, it isn't being used."

"But the Own helped build storage sheds for everyone who needed them_ outside_ the village. This pen is for lambing. That is why it was empty. There are several ewes due at any moment."

"Sergeant," the stout man sneered. "That isn't my problem. It was not in use therefore it was wasting space."

"If you don't get your furs out of here by dinner tonight I will give the villagers permission to use the pens _as is,_" Kel threatened from the doorway. "They will, by right, be able to move them, sleep on them, or let the ewes give birth on them. Anything except take them. I don't care. You have a perfectly good storage shed _out there._ Do you understand?"

Even in the dim light I could see the trader going apoplectic. His mouth opened and closed a few times but no sound issued forth. Kel just stared with challenge in her eyes. She arched one brow. With a snarl the man pushed roughly past her and yelled for his wife and men to come move the stock.

Fanche slipped up. "I suppose we'll have to wait to move the ewes in until after dinner?"

Kel nodded.

"Well, I guess it's better than letting that pompous somebody get the better of us," she conceded grudgingly.

"Kel, I've got to go talk to Tadrith." I hurried off lest the lad think I'd forgotten him. I found him sitting under the willow tree tossing twigs in the stream. I sat down stiffly and stretched my leg out.

"I'm sorry, Sergeant."

"For what?" I tossed a few leaves into the water.

"For being such a fool. I don't know what got into me." He hung his head.

"Tadrith, you are no more a fool than I am. We are both enamoured with a wonderful woman. Do you remember when you asked me for help approaching Kel?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I couldn't have given you an answer? I almost couldn't talk to Kel about how I felt." I grinned ruefully. Tad looked at me doubtfully. "It's true. I was so nervous I almost didn't say it. Come to think of it, I didn't actually say it to her till later."

"It isn't fair," Tadrith moaned. "I've never met anyone like her and then I go and find out that _you_ like her. Worse yet, she likes you."

I tried not to laugh. "How old are you Tadrith?"

"Seventeen."

I nodded. "I was only a little older than you when I joined the Own. I met Kel for the first time just a little later."

"So?"

"So it means that I've known Kel a long time. Anyway, what about what's her name, Kendra? I mean, you ran out into a battle for her. She must be some friend."

"Kendra's great. She's one of my best friends and really looks up to Lady Kel. Like I said, she's learning to use a spear. Her father's very strict though. He won't let her do anything. Lady Kel doesn't let people tell her what she can do," He groused.

"Actually, she does. Why do you think she was still setting up Haven when she could have been hunting Blayce? You sound like you think Kel's perfect."

He sighed like the lovesick boy he was. "She is," he asserted.

"No, she isn't. I love her, Tadrith, but even I know that she's human."

"Name one thing she can't do," he demanded.

"Carpentry," I said without hesitation. "She is so bad at it that it is the one detail they won't let her sign up for."

"So what? A knight doesn't need to be good at carpentry. What about her loyalty? She went after all of those refugees by herself."

"Against orders and would have gotten herself killed in the first skirmish if Lord Raoul hadn't sent us after her."

"What do you mean, against orders?"

"Wyldon told Kel to stay on this side of the border and look out for any of the refugees that were left behind. While he admitted that he hadn't thought it through, he still gave the order." I watched his face for signs of understanding.

"But," he started, but I cut him off.

"But nothing. Let me ask you a question. What is the first thing you think about when you think of Kendra?" I asked.

"Blue."

I blinked for a moment, unsure of what he meant. "Blue?"

"Uh huh. It's her favorite color. She likes it because it reminds her of water and makes her feel calm."

"Right, then. So what about Kel?"

He was quiet a moment. The moment turned into two. I started to get the urge to beat my head on the tree.

"I don't know."

"Tadrith, were you courting Kendra?"

"I don't know. Maybe," he shrugged. "Her father doesn't like me. I'm not a fighter or a farmer. He calls me a useless paper pusher."

"Well, you are hardly useless. We wouldn't have survived today without your help. Neal wouldn't stand a chance of getting away to Corus to marry Lady Yukimi. Mithros, I wouldn't have been able to corner Valestone on my own."

"So I should stand up to Kendra's da?" He looked really nervous.

"No, you should try to prove that you don't need brawn to make a difference around here. Look, Tad, Kel saved your life, either deliberately or accidentally. I think your attraction for her is based on that, not love."

"And how does that make you any different? She saved your life. Maybe you are mixing up gratitude with attraction."

_Turn my words back on me, why don't you?_ I thought wryly.

"I realized that I loved her before I knew she saved my life, Tad. I've known her for five, almost six, years. We've been friends for most of that time."

"You don't have any right to claim her," he grumbled.

"Do you think I don't know that? She isn't some object that you can own. No one but Kel has any say about who she can or cannot spend time with. My only claim on her is what she lets me have."

Tadrith scowled. "I won't get in the way, but I don't have to like it." The boy stormed off.

I tried to stand up and follow him, but my leg chose that moment to stop supporting my weight and I sank back down.

"Hmmm, that went well, didn't it?"

I turned to see Raoul and Buri peering at me through the willow branches.

"Oh splendid. And for an encore I thought I'd waltz through Maggot's bedroom in my skivvies." I rubbed my temples. I could feel a major headache waiting for me on the horizon. "Why me?"

Buri shook her head. "He's just a lad. It happens sometimes, Dom. But you have at least one thing in your favor that he doesn't."

"Like what, my scars or my age?" I smiled wanly.

"Like the fact that your love is based on friendship. Now come on, let's go back to the village. Wyldon should be here soon." Buri and Raoul helped me stand and hobble back to meet my fate.

-----

A/N :Maybe not as funny as the last chapter, but hey, if there wasn't some conflict there wouldn't be much plot line. Thank you so much, Sydelle for helping me get this into tip top shape.

So? Like? Don't like? Constructive criticism is always welcome. Let me know.


	3. Farewell Sergeant Domitan

Disclaimer: How should I put this? I don't own any of it. That ought to do it.

PS: If you haven't read _What Dreams May Come_ this story may confuse you.

The Journey: Chapter 3: Farewell Sergeant Domitan

-----

Buri and Raoul had to practically carry me back. My leg decided that I had worked it hard enough and gave out without conferring with me first. With a little trepidation, I knocked on the door to Neal's office.

"Come in."

I pushed the door open and hopped in on my good leg. Neal grabbed the other chair and shoved it toward me. I sank down gratefully.

"Let me guess, you over did it and now its too sore to put weight on." Neal sighed theatrically.

"Just give me something for it, Neal. You know I had things to do. I was laid up too long. Anyway, you owe me."

Neal reached behind him and plucked a jar from the shelf without looking. "Yeah, yeah, go on. Take this, go soak in the furo for a bit and rub it on when you get out."

I cracked the lid warily. Whew! The scent was strong enough to make my eyes water.

"Hey! Don't open it here! It's bad enough when I have to make it in the still room. You could wake the dead with that stuff, but it works."

"I'll bet. Another of the Lioness' potions?" I had heard about Kel's bruise balm, but I didn't remember it smelling that strong.

"Actually, that came from Baron George's mother, Lady Eleni. She's a great woman. You don't waste any magic on that stuff. It's all done with herbs and extracts. Now go on. Wyldon will be here in time for dinner."

I hobbled out, somehow managing to avoid putting significant weight on my leg or dropping the jar. I washed off the grit from my trip to the barn and the riverbank with icy water that made my poor muscles tighten, then settled into the hot water. I could feel the kinks unwind. I must have been more tired than I thought because I dozed off.

Slowly I came to myself and figured that it was time to get out. I stood gingerly; my leg held my weight. I splashed around trying to get out without making a mess, then heard voices in the outer chamber.

"We really should get cleaned up before Lord Wyldon gets here. He isn't fond of filth and I feel disgusting." I heard Kel say.

I sank back into the water as the door opened. Yuki was the first to notice me. She giggled and backed up. I could feel myself blushing.

"Yuki, what are you doing? You're going the wrong way. Yukimi noh Diamoru you are standing on my foot." There was some scuffling, then Kel backed into the room.

I sank a little deeper into the water as Kel turned around. She looked at me and froze. I swallowed hard. A slow smile spread across Kel's face and her eyes glinted with mischief.

"Would you like some company?"

"Wha?"

Kel took a couple of steps toward the tub. I could not sink any deeper without risking drowning.

"Did you know that the Yamani do not think that the naked form is nearly as exotic as the partially clothed body?"

"Uh, they don't?" I stammered.

Kel shook her head. "No, they don't. If a young Yamani woman wants to attract someone, she loosens her kimono and allows the back of her neck to show." She said wickedly.

"Uh, they are? I mean they do?" I stuttered, ever so intelligibly. My mind tumbled over itself. I tried to engage my brain, but to no avail.

Kel grinned. "Did you also know that men and women often share the furo? It saves having to constantly reheat the water. It's very efficient." She made as if to remove her outer tunic.

Yuki popped back into the room suddenly. "_Keladry no hentai! _Stop tormenting Domitan." The feisty Yamani grabbed her friend and pulled her from the room, eyes twinkling.

After they left I got out of the tub and dried off, then applied the ointment as quickly as I could. The odor permeated the damp air. It was strong but in a way it almost smelled good. Heat radiated through the area where I rubbed it in. I dressed quickly as I could then gimped up the stairs.

I settled into bed and pulled out the lap desk and began working on my report about the battle and the aftermath. Sometime later, Kel tapped on the door.

"Are you decent, Sergeant?" She called. I could hear the laughter in her voice.

"Come in, milady," I called back.

She came in and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry about earlier." I could see her suppressed mirth.

"No you aren't, don't lie. It isn't chivalrous." We both started laughing.

"Okay, I won't."

"Kel, what does _hentai_ mean?" I asked as I wiped tears from my eyes. I watched the color creep up her face. She scrunched her eyes shut then buried her face in her hands and muttered something. "What was that? I couldn't quite make it out." I jibed.

"Well it means, um, _Keladry no hentai_ means..."

"Yes?" I prompted.

_"Shimata!"_ Kel swore. "It means 'Keladry you pervert."

"And are you?" I grinned.

"Of course not," she replied archly, then quickly changed the subject. "So what happened with Tadrith?"

"Don't ask. I know I told you I'd explain later, but I really don't want to go into it right now." I groaned.

"Does this have something to do with how he was acting earlier? Staring at me? Wanting to escort me places?"

I nodded. "I tried to explain. I really tried to make him understand. And I think he does, in a way."

"He thinks he's in love with me, doesn't he?" She sighed.

"Kel, I'm pretty sure it's just misplaced gratitude. You saved his life, after all."

"I did?"

"He said you might not remember it. You shoved him out of the way right before an arrow nearly skewered him."

"Bright Mithros," she groaned.

"He'll get over it, Kel. He's only seventeen."

Kel gave me a look. "And I'm nineteen, Dom. I just feel old."

"Almost twenty."

She shrugged. "How upset was he?"

"Fairly, but he'll get over it, Kel, trust me."

"I'm sure, but in the mean time I get to deal with him." She buried her face in her hands.

"He promised to stay out of the way, but he's not very happy about it." I thought for a moment then added, "The one you should talk to is Kendra. He was trying to court her before the attack."

"And now?"

"If she understands what is going on, she might be able to distract him."

"He's a nice boy, but I don't care for him like that. If you think it will work..."

"Well, I don't think it will make the situation much worse. So if you don't like him," I said, grinning, "who do you like?"

"As if you have to ask," she grinned. "I just need to avoid him until we leave. Hopefully, he'll forget all about me and focus on Kendra while we're in Corus. So what are you doing?" She peered at the sheet of parchment from across the lap desk.

"Writing my report for Wyldon. I thought we could raise his opinion of all of us if we got them done."

Kel nodded. "That's a good idea. One thing though." She leaned across the desk and kissed me. The thought that I might be able to do that for the rest of my life brought a smile to my lips. Not knowing when milord Wyldon would appear, we settled in our own beds to write.

Sometime shortly thereafter, I heard a whistle followed by the sound of the gates creaking open and hoof beats thundering across the packed earth. Given the level of commotion, I guessed that Lord Wyldon had finally arrived. I prayed to whatever gods happened to be listening that the man would be able to see past Neal's moments of idiocy and allow all of us to return to Corus for his wedding.

"Kel," I said, reluctantly. "I think Wyldon is here. Are you done yet?"

"Nearly. It isn't taking me nearly as long to write mine as it took on Neal's."

"Goddess," I exclaimed. "I should hope not! No one is that long winded."

"Neal is."

We both laughed. I heard footsteps below and muffled voices. Knowing that it would be much better if we at least looked like we were trying to work, Kel and I returned to writing our own, much abbreviated reports of what had occurred during the fight.

We could hear the muffled voices of Wyldon and Neal below but no actual words. We didn't hear any shouting or breaking of furniture, so I assumed that all was going as well as it could. It certainly didn't take long before we heard the sound of booted feet ascending the stairs.

"Where is your mistress boy?" We heard the unmistakable voice of Wyldon at the end of the hall.

"She and Sergeant Domitan are in the room down the hall on this side." Tobe's clear soprano answered.

"Am I correct in hearing that they share a room?" The knight commander's voice dripped disapproval.

"They only just woke this time yesterday, milord. Sir Nealan said since they was worst hurt they needed the most quiet. I mostly been stayin' outta the way, carin' for the horses 'n such like."

Kel and I looked at each other in the silence. I was glad that I had thought to leave the door open, partly so that the man would not have to guess where we were and partly to give the impression that nothing very interesting occurred in the room.

"My lord." Kel called. "We are down here on the right."

Lord Wyldon suddenly appeared in the door. "Why are you in here if you are now awake?"

"Because we are still under observation, my lord." Kel replied smoothly. "And there aren't any other beds to be had. Neal promised that we can go back to our own rooms tomorrow, so long as there aren't any other problems."

"I see," he replied, doubtfully. He looked at me intently. I swallowed hard but refused to look away. Finally he nodded.

"Well, what are you doing?"

"Writing our reports of the battle, my lord. I may not be able to walk very well yet, but nothing is wrong with my brain or my ability to write." I showed him my work. He peered at it for a long moment then looked at me sharply.

"Did you write Neal's report?"

I couldn't help it; I chuckled, "No, sir. But Kel and I did recopy it so that _you_ could read it. It, uh, took the better part of today."

He nodded and I could see the faintest hint of a smile. "I had hoped not. I somewhat feared that his writing style might be in the blood line."

Kel and I looked at each other. Was the man actually telling a joke? I looked back at him, but the look was gone, replaced by a stern glance.

"Are you both finished with your reports?"

"Yes, milord," I replied.

"Nearly, sir," Kel said softly.

"Good. Mindellan are you able to get out of bed?"

Kel nodded.

"Good. I want you to go down to Sir Nealan's office and wait for me there. You can finish it there."

Kel nodded again, collected her papers and left the room. Wyldon closed the door behind her and then sat down on the cot.

"I've read Nealan's report and heard from several people what occurred on the field. Now I want to hear it from you. Start at the beginning and leave nothing out."

I told him the entire story including that which my dream had reminded me of. I finally stopped at the point where I had lost consciousness. Wyldon looked at me thoughtfully.

"Is that all, Sergeant?"

"Well, yes, I suppose so, my lord."

"Nothing else has happened in the last day since you woke up?"

"Nothing to report, sir. Today was the first time I was allowed to leave the room in a week." I could feel the heat creeping up my collar. What in the gods' names could he be hinting at?

"So what I heard in the report from Jesslaw is not true? You are not, in fact courting the Lady Knight?"

I stared at the knight, dumbfounded. Owen put it in his report? I closed my eyes and reminded myself to strangle the whelp as soon as I could. When I looked into the knight's face, though, I was completely puzzled. He was smiling.

"Perhaps courting is, then, to strong a word for whatever has occurred in the past few hours?" Wyldon laughed.

I sat there, stunned. I nodded slowly. I couldn't decide if I was dreaming or if this was truly the man my cousin called "the Stump."

"Raoul owes me some money then. So Sergeant, what are your intentions?"

"Sir?"

"Your intentions, Sergeant? Surely you have something in mind?"

"No, I don't," I stuttered. "I mean, we don't have any intentions, my lord. Except to see where this takes us. It hasn't affected our work today. We both had several people to deal with and..."

"Yes, yes, I know all about that fool, Valestone." Wyldon interrupted impatiently. "And I applaud your handling of the young clerk, what is his name? Tadrith?"

I nodded, numbly. "You spoke to Tad, milord?"

"Yes, he isn't very happy with you." Wyldon looked out the window. "He needs a distraction."

"He was courting one of Kel's spear students. Kel plans to talk to her and explain what is going on."

Wyldon nodded. "You plan to toss the girl he really cares for in his path and then get out of the way for awhile. That is probably wise."

He stood up and walked to the window. "I'm not a young man, Masbolle. I know the young men that I've trained better than I know my own wife and children. Mindellan is like a daughter to me even as some of the young men were like sons." He sighed.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"My lord, why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm letting you know that Keladry of Mindellan will be assigned here for the foreseeable future. You must be able to work together without letting your emotions get in the way." He stopped, but I could see that there was something else. Foolish me, I wanted to know what.

"Sir, I understand that, but I still don't see..."

"Because, by royal commission, you are here by promoted to Lieutenant Domitan of Masbolle." He handed me a sheet of parchment with the royal seal at the bottom.

"What?" I gasped. I stared at the paper in disbelief.

"You are now in command of all three squads that are from this point onward, permanently assigned to New Hope as well as the additional two squads the crown is assigning," Wyldon said impatiently.

"Five squads, sir? That-that's an entire platoon."

"Indeed it is. Mindellan will take charge of the civilian populous, Sir Nealan will continue, with the help of Lady Yukimi, to run the infirmary. And you, Lieutenant are in charge of all military aspects."

My mind went blank. I had no idea what to say or do. Kel and I were both permanently assigned to New Hope? Together?

"Now if you will excuse me, I must get Mindelan's report and give her the news of the status change."

"Sir? Could you not tell Kel, I mean Lady Keladry? I'll tell her myself."

I thought I could see the ghost of a smile haunt the edges of his mouth. "Very well. Good day, Lieutenant, I shall see you tomorrow." He walked out the door.

I continued to sit on the bed in stunned silence. Lieutenant Domitan sounded strange. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Neal sauntered in. "Guess what."

I just looked at him. "We get to go to Corus?" I asked wryly.

Neal grinned. "All of us. We leave the day after tomorrow. Lord Wyldon is talking to Kel in my office right now. Say, what's wrong with you? I'd say you look like a stunned ox, but that might insult the ox."

"I feel like a stunned ox."

"Oh? Thinking about Kel again?" He smirked.

"Huh? Oh, um, no. Just things. Did you know that Wyldon thinks of Kel like a daughter?" I asked slowly.

"What? Where did you get an idea like that?" Neal scoffed.

"Said it himself," I muttered.

"When?"

"Um, right before he informed me that King Jonathon had promoted me to Lieutenant."

"Wait, he what? The king promoted you? When? Why?"

"I don't know, but I'm now in charge of five _permanent_ squads stationed here," I said. Neal stared. Not prepared to deal with the implications of my promotion, I decided I should try to change the subject. "Neal, what did he say about your report?"

"They put you in charge?" Neal asked completely ignoring my question. "What, as a bribe to keep you in the Own?"

"I don't think so," I said. "The order came from the king, not my lords Raoul and Wyldon. I don't think he has any idea of our feelings."

"Does Wyldon know?" Neal asked.

I sighed, "Owen told him."

Neal stared. "He did what? I'll kill the brat."

"No you won't."

"I won't?" Neal looked shocked.

"No, because Kel and I get first tries."A thought struck me and I voiced it. "Ever since Sir Merric was called home to his family, we haven't had anyone in command of the defenses here. Kel's been stretched too thin"

"Huh! I hadn't thought of that. So you think they picked you because they need you. Maybe also due to how long you have served?"

"That and I'm happy up here. Like my lord, I like to be useful. Back there? I sit around polishing my sword and dodging marriage attempts."

"I thought you liked all the attention from the ladies." Neal stated.

"I did at one time. A lady is one thing, but a lady's mother or aunt is something else all together. I was usually glad to get back out into the field. After Raoul took Kel as his squire it got harder for me to deal with the airs and the heiresses. Then when Princess Shinkokami and Yuki came I sort of started to want something else."

"You wanted an equal, not a simpering lapdog," Neal commented with a grin.

"That's about it."

Neal stood up. I wondered if they were nearly finished with his office. I was getting sleepy. I started thinking about the mess that I would have tomorrow getting my things packed and entrusting someone to oversee the move into the officers' barracks.

"Say, Dom?"

"Hmm?"

"Who's taking your place?"

I closed my eyes against yet another problem to deal with.

"I suppose Wolset." I sighed.

Neal nodded and left the room.

--------

A/N: Okay so I've seen in multiple forums where the random use of foreign words annoys readers. I'm sorry, but I plan to use a few words and phrases. You see, Yuki's first language is Yamani not Common. So for her to suddenly say something in Yamani would not be unheard of. Kel spent several years there and is often around her friend so some of the habit is retained. But here is the catch: I won't neglect to tell you, my gentle readers, what those words mean. Dom is an excellent foil for this. He only knows the words he picks up from Kel and Yuki (or occasionally Neal). If he doesn't understand something, he just comes right out and asks, sometimes, as you've seen, with rather amusing results.

Much thanks to my diligent beta reader Sydelle Rein.

So what do you think?


	4. Farewell, New Hope

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything of use.

I feel like a broken record but if you haven't read _What Dreams May Come_ it would be advisable. Not doing so could leave you with some serious confusion.

The Journey: Farewell New Hope

-------

"Wake up, sleepy. It's moving day."

I cracked my eyes open a fraction. Grey predawn light filtered through the cracks in the shutters and glinted off the dancing dust moats hanging in the air. I blinked a moment or two. "Kel? What time is it?"

"False dawn."

I groaned and rolled over. I felt the blankets slide off. "Kel, go away."

"Oh no you don't," Kel laughed. "You have to get up. We leave the day after tomorrow and you and I get to go back to our own rooms."

I sat up slowly processing the information. I must have fallen asleep before Kel had come back from talking to Wyldon. "Kel, did you talk to Neal last night?"

"No. I came back and you were asleep, so I just went to bed. Why? Should I have?"

"No," I replied thoughtfully. "Kel, part of the reason Wyldon wanted to talk to me was this." I handed her the letter of commission. I watched her face carefully as she read it through once, then again.

"Dom, this is, this is fantastic. You've worked so hard for this. And five squads? That's practically a whole platoon."

"That's what I said. I asked Wyldon not to tell you. There's just one problem."

"What's that?" Kel looked at me inquisitively.

I felt my face burning. "Kel, I can't turn this down, you know that. I've worked too hard," I swallowed. "Kel, I never realized how much I wanted this until last night, but..."

"But what?"

"Kel, once everyone finds out about us, they'll start pressing us to get married. I can't muster out now." I sat nervously playing with a small hole in the blanket.

"I'm not ready to get married either, Dom. I just got my shield," she mused. "Are you worried about my family or yours?"

"Both?"

"I don't know about Papa, but Mama won't be a problem. She told me once that I had a lot more freedom since I chose my shield over a noble marriage." Kel bit her lip. "Papa might push a little, but Mama can probably keep him at bay."

I nodded with understanding. I had met Lady Ilene of Mindellan during Progress and knew her to be a charming and level headed woman. I had also met Kel's father in passing. He seemed to be a bit of a dreamer and an idealist, but a good man none the less.

She continued. "You do realize that our fife is only two or three days ride from here? So we may see a bit more of them, especially now that my sisters are married."

"I wish it were that easy for me. My father won't care, and my mother? She might be a little upset. She wants grandbabies." I grinned. "It's my Aunt Adora that worries me. She's as bad as any of Raoul's aunts."

Kel shuddered. "I guess we just deal with it one step at a time. And that first step is for you to get out of bed."

"Yes, mother." I grinned. She swatted me hard enough to knock me back into the pillows. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a kiss.

----

The next day sailed by in a haze of activity. Raoul confirmed my promotion of Wolset without comment. He seemed preoccupied with something, but I never had time to ask. Messengers came and went at odd intervals.

I was sitting at the desk in my new office with piles of paper stacked and awaiting me to sort them. The room was actually an old storeroom deemed obsolete because of its size. It felt even smaller because of the mess, but I decided that once I had obtained some shelves it would be just right. I even had a small window that looked out over the common area.

A light tapping at the door roused me from my daydreams.

"Come in."

Raoul opened the door and surveyed the place. "Dom, I need to talk to you. There might be a small problem with the trip back to Corus."

"Now what?" I groaned.

"Duke Baird is very impressed by Tadrith's work. He needs a new personal secretary and has picked Tad."

"Hey, that's great it means he'll get a brea..." The implication of what Raoul said finally filtered through my brain. "He's coming with us isn't he?"

"I'm afraid so."

"_Shimata_!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry. I've picked up a couple of words from Kel and Neal, I guess." I grinned at my knight commander. "It means damn."

"Oh, appropriate, I suppose. Well, I'll let you get back to what ever it was you were doing." Raoul looked over my shoulder. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"Trying to come up with a two month work detail." I sighed.

"Go get a clerk."

I stared at him for a moment. "Milord, do you remember what happened the last time we had a clerk help to bail us out?"

Raoul laughed. "Dom, you have more than one clerk. Go find Fenton. He's back on duty now." He turned and walked out the door.

I stood up, glad for the excuse to move. The path to the clerk's office was just past Kel's. Her door was open. I knocked on the jam before sticking my head in the door.

"Dom, what's wrong?" Kel asked. "You look like you swallowed a live frog."

"Did Raoul come talk to you?" She shook her head. I snorted. "Guess who my dear Uncle Baird asked to be his new personal secretary."

Kel thought for a moment then paled. "Oh no."

"Oh yes. We get to bring Tadrith along with us. What god did we annoy?"

"I'm going to be very annoyed if someone says Sakuyo laughes." She rubbed her temples and stood up. "Well, it looks like I need to find Tobe and Master Smythson."

"Why?"

"Tobe, because I need to tell him why I'm hiring a maid for the return trip to Corus and Master Smythson because he is Kendra's father."

"But you don't need a maid, do you?"

"No, not really. But the girl has some skill with a needle. I'm going to talk to Lalassa about apprenticing the girl. I'll even tell her father that." Kel moved to walk past me. Suddenly she turned and quickly kissed me.

"What was that for?" I grinned.

"Just because."

I heard a grunt and looked up to see Tadrith storm past. I watched him race up the stairs. "I still think it's going to be a very long trip back."

Kel grinned. "I'll see you later."

-----

Neither of us realized how much later. Shortly after speaking to Fenton, I heard a rumble. Two squads, twenty mounted men, descended on New Hope like a swarm of bees. It was so chaotic as we got them all settled in tents and other temporary housing I didn't get a chance to talk to Kel for the rest of the afternoon. We did occasionally see each other in the confusion. To add to the melee, the civilians were largely in a tizzy. Seven ewes went into labor simultaneously.

Finally I got a chance to get back to my office. Fenton and I together started the thankless task of assigning men to various aspects of the duty roster.

"Dom!" I turned to look at Neal. He stood in the door, wild-eyed.

"Now what?"

"We're leaving tomorrow." Neal panted.

"I know that, Meathead." I glared at him. Fenton smirked at the use of the knight's nickname. "That is why Fenton is here helping me set up a work detail for while we are gone."

"Why aren't you packed?"

I blinked at him. "Neal," I said, praying for patience. "How much do I need to take with me? I only own two uniforms that aren't all holes at the moment. I'm going to the palace tailors when I get there."

"Oh," the semi crazed look faded from his eyes. I turned my eyes back to the parchment. "Dom?"

"Yes, Neal?" I didn't even look up.

"What's _hakama_?"

I stared at him blankly. "No idea. Now if you'll go away, I can get this finished and then go do the thousand and one things that have to get done before we leave."

"I think I'm in trouble. She said I was to get _hakama_." He muttered as he left.

I barely registered the door closing. "Now where were we?"

"Lieutenant? Are all engaged men like that?" Fenton asked quietly.

"You mean insane, insubordinate, and irritating?" I joked. He grinned and nodded. "No," I said thoughtfully. "Not all of them." I rubbed my chin. "Only the ones madly in love with their intended," I laughed. "Or in Neal's case maybe just mad. Most are noble marriages for political or monetary gain, anyway. Some, like Princess Kalasin and Emperor Kaddar don't even meet until right before the wedding."

We turned our attention back to the lists. I had never realized how much work went into keeping track of fifty men. The squads would often rotate, as they had done in various locals for years, but I would be a constant here.

"Sir? It's getting dark. Should I light the candles?"

I looked at the pages on my desk. They were as finished as we could make them.

"No, Fenton. I think we're done here. May as well clean up." I carefully stacked the pages, having first made sure they were numbered. I was not about to let something like Neal's experience happen to me.

"Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong with Tadrith? He's been acting very strangely."

I stopped shuffling paper and closed my eyes. "He is attempting, I believe, to avoid Kel and I."

"But why? Everything was fine before the fight. Was he really hurt that badly?" I looked at the young man. He was maybe a couple of years older than Tadrith.

"Not in the traditional sense," I groaned. "Fenton, it's a personal matter that Tad needs to deal with on his own. I'm not at liberty to discuss it." I looked up as Kel poked her head in the door.

"Have you seen Neal?" Her face was smooth and expressionless, save for a slight redness to her cheeks.

"Not for a little bit. Why?"

"He's hiding from us."

"Us? You mean Yuki and you?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes. Yuki was telling him about the plans for the wedding."

"Uh oh." I started to get a really bad feeling about where the conversation was heading.

Kel nodded. "She and I were talking about what we will be wearing when Neal walked in."

"What did he say?" I sighed.

Kel chuckled. "Nothing at first. We were speaking Yamani. He heard the word _hakama_ and ran."

We left together for the mess hall. The enticing aromas wafted toward us on the warm evening breeze.

"Now that you mention it," I mused. "Neal burst in while Fenton and I were finishing up the duty rosters. He was babbling something about _hakama_. What is it anyway?"

"It's a type of men's clothing. It's a part of a man's formal kimono. _Hakama_ are wide legged pants pulled over a split kimono . There's also a short coat called a _haori_."

"Wait, aren't they the ones that look a little like skirts?" I sputtered imaging Neal and I in the kind of rigs that I vaguely remembered from early in the Yamani's stay. We opened the door to the mess and got in line.

Kel laughed. Several of the men turned to look at us. She grinned and waved to a couple of them. "Dom, be glad you get to wear _hakama_ pants. It is only for samurai to wear. Most men just wear the kimono."

"But women wear kimonos," I was getting confused.

"Domitan, kimono means clothing in Yamani," Yuki added softly. We turned to her. "Yes, when used with _gaijin_, outsiders, it usually infers a_ type _of clothing. Men do wear kimono, they are plainer and the obi belt is much smaller."

I nodded reluctantly. I still had my doubts, but figured that voicing them now would just make me look like an idiot. I said nothing as we took our seats

"Domitan, have you seen Nealan?" Yuki asked.

"Not since he ran in my office a couple of hours ago." Movement caught my eye. I looked toward the door. Neal was standing in the doorway. "Speak of the devil."

Kel and Yuki turned to look. "Finally. We guessed he would eventually get hungry and finally turn up." Kel laughed.

"Do you want me to go talk to him?" I asked looking at my half-eaten meal.

"Would you, please?" Yuki asked.

"For you dear lady? Of course." I stood up.

"Flirt," Kel accused with a grin.

I grinned. "Always." Neal saw me and slipped out the door.

I hurried after him. "Neal, wait! Where are you going?"

"They are going to kill me," he muttered. "They said that they would use a _hakama_ on us both."

"Did you ask what a _hakama_ was?" I looked at him narrowly. "No, obviously not. I didn't know what it was so I asked. Honeslty, you really are starting to live up to your name."

"So what is it, then?" He asked hotly

"Oh no," I hissed. "No, go in there, get some food and then ask them yourself. You're being an idiot." I turned and went back inside. I didn't bother to see if he had followed me until I sat down. My food had gotten cold. I sighed. I looked up and saw that Neal had, in fact, followed me in and was doing as I told him for a change.

"Dare I ask?" Kel muttered.

I shrugged. "Ask him yourself. Here he comes." The girls turned in their seats. Neal looked at us sheepishly.

"I guess I need to apologize," Neal said. Yuki raised one delicate eyebrow. "Eh, _again_."

Kel gave him a look that could have frozen steam. "Neal, you are something else. Goddess, what has gotten into you lately?"

"I, ah, I overheard you two talking."

"Nealan, what did I tell you about eavesdropping?" Yuki asked quietly.

"I wasn't! I really did just hear you as I was walking past. You were talking about _hakama_ and I thought..."

"That is your problem, Queenscove, you don't always think. May I join you?"

We turned to look at the speaker. Lord Wyldon carried his tray toward us. I quickly moved over for the man. He sat down stiffly. I vaguely realized that the damp spring climate was probably affecting his joints.

"Nealan, do you know what a _hakama_ is?" Wyldon asked.

His blank stare was answer enough. Wyldon sighed and asked Yuki to explain. She did so and much to our amusement, Neal sighed with relief.

"Neal, what did you think we were talking about?" Kel asked.

"I thought you were still mad at me and wanted me to do, what's it called? You know, when you make someone kill themselves for honor."

The silence was deafening. We just stared at him. I heard a snort next to me. I turned to see that Lord Wyldon's mouth twitched. I bit my lip against laughter. It was Yuki though who voiced my thoughts.

"Neal, _sepukku_, ritual suicide, is for those who have lost all honor. You may have been foolish, but never honorless." She gently placed her hand on his cheek and told him to die. At least that was what it sounded like to me, but Neal covered her hand with his and smiled tenderly. I decided that, although he was still one of the biggest idiots I knew, he was also one of the luckiest. Though why he had not panicked when she told him to die, I had no idea. I made a mental note to ask Kel what it meant later.

"So Lieutenant, are you ready for your trip?" Lord Wyldon asked.

"As ready as I can be, my lord. We will only be gone for a couple of months and Wolset was one of the best men in my squad. He and Sergeant Shebrick are co-commanders while I'm gone. There is another reason I'm glad for this trip, sir."

"Oh?"

"I don't really want the men to know how much I lost when I went down that day." I sighed, " I've lost strength, flexibility, and stamina. While we're gone we plan to spar as often as we can. I need to be at my best so that they have faith in me."

"Very commendable, Masbolle. The king has done well to promote you." He turned to Kel. "And you Lady Knight? Are you set for your trip."

"Yes, Lord Wyldon. Fanche will take on her usual role of headwoman. She is likely the only one who won't allow Master Valestone to get away with anything or to get underfoot. I think I heard that he is on detail to help dig footers for the new barracks."

Wyldon nodded. "Well, as it is getting quite late, I shall retire. I plan to return to Mastiff early tomorrow. Safe journeys and gods all bless."

"So mote it be," we chorused. Kel and I took our plates to the return and meandered back to the officers' barracks.

"I'll be glad to get on the road tomorrow, though I still worry about this place," Kel said quietly, looking around.

"We won't be gone that long, Kel." I reached out and took her hand. "Everything will be fine and you'll be back here before you know it."

"_We'll _be back here." She echoed softly. She looked down at our entwined fingers. "Aren't you worried that someone will see us?"

I laughed. "Most of them know already and no one has a problem with it. Or if they do, they're smart enough to not let me know about it."

"Raoul once told me that when two commanders become lovers there can be all kinds of problems."

"I've heard that too, but Kel?"

"Yes?"

"Neither of us is commanding the other. You are on civilian detail while I do military. And if they overlap occasionally, who cares? Valestone?" I snorted.

"You're probably right," she conceded.

"Of course I'm right," I grinned. "I'm a Masbolle."

"Not just a flirt," Kel groaned. "A conceited flirt."

I let go of her hand and graced her with a deep player's bow. I looked up at her through my hair that had slipped free of its tail. She shook with silent laughter.

"Stand up you dolt. You look silly."

I suddenly realized that we were standing outside the door to her rooms. I swallowed awkwardly. For two people who had shared a room for the better part of a week, we had been strangely reluctant to continue past the line that the threshold represented.

"Well, I guess I should say good night." I leaned forward for another kiss. I swore I would never tire of them. Rather, it was becoming as dependent on them as I was on breath.

"Die ski day," Kel breathed. I looked at her, hearing the unfamiliar words for the second time and had no idea what she was talking about.

"Kel? What is a ski day and why should it die?" I asked.

She looked at me in confusion for a moment then laughed softly. "D_omitan-kun, dai suki desu,_" she said slowly.

Hearing her say it slowly made me realize the difference but I still didn't know what it meant. "Right, so it is something in Yamani, but what does it mean?"

"I guess it means I like you a lot. The Yamani say it instead of I love you. They believe that real love is shown in manners, not in words." She smiled.

"I suppose that is very sensible of them."

"But you don't?" Kel grinned.

"How would you say I love you, then?"

"Hmmm. I guess _Ai shiteru yo_. It isn't ever said though."

"Well then _aye shider-sheter, _ah forget it. I love you Keladry." I laughed. Giving her one final kiss, I left her door and went to my own rooms.

---------

The next morning dawned bright and sparkling. A light frost glistened on the thin blades of grass that sprouted from every crevice in the hard packed ground. Hawk stamped his feet impatiently.

"I know old friend. We're nearly ready to go. We're just waiting for Neal to finish with Master Valestone and for Lord Wyldon's party to head out ahead of us."

As if on cue, Lord Wyldon raised his arm and he and his small party rode out. I heard a muffled whoop and grinned when I saw that Tobe had his hands clamped over his mouth.

"Excited to see the big city, lad?" I asked.

The boy nodded. " 'Specially since we're to stop in Queensgrace on the way."

Something about the gleam in his eyes told me that he had something planned. "I thought you never wanted to see them again."

"I didn't, afore. Now's I got new clothes and been learnin' to read an' talk to horses an all I want to show 'em." He bounced slightly in Hoshi's saddle. The mare snorted.

"Show them what?" Yuki asked quietly.

"That I'm no dummy Scanran bastard." He grinned, "I can take care of Lady Kel and Sarge, I mean, Lieutenant Dom's horses and their weapons. They said I'd steal her blind or stab her in the back when she took me on."

"They never said that to me," growled Kel.

"An risk what you and Sir Neal done to ole Alvik? O' course not."

Yuki looked at Kel and I inquisitively. We both shook our heads. The knight in question suddenly appeared in the door of the infirmary, eyes blazing. Idrius, wearing a similar expression, shoved past him with a grunt of pain.

"Just wait until Lord Wyldon hears of this, _Sir Nealan of Queenscove_. When I'm done with you...look at me when I'm talking to you!" Valestone yelled.

Neal rounded on him like a thunderhead. "You do that, and while you're at it tell him _how_ you managed to lose that lovely chunk of hide. I'm certain that he will enjoy the tale as much as I did." Neal mounted Drake so suddenly that the big destrier shied. Neal looked at the Corus bound party and rumbled, "Let's ride."

---------

I'm so very sorry for the long wait. I hope a nice long chapter makes up for it. Life has been too confusing for words lately. I haven't forgotten all of you lovely readers and reviewers. With that in mind, and with holidays and everything coming up, the next chapter might be awhile in coming.

So? What do you think?

Okay, yeah I'm using a lot of Japanese / Yamani words. If anyone needs further help with a translation of something I've included, PM me.


	5. On the Road

Disclaimer: It is a well-established fact that I do not own most of the characters in this story.

The Journey: On the Road

------

_Well, isn't this loads of fun._ I mused. Our party had ridden in nearly complete silence for two hours. Neal rode at Yuki's side, brooding about whatever it was that happened between him and Valestone. Tadrith spent the time alternating between looking at Kel like a lost puppy, looking at Kendra with much confusion, and glaring at me. Kendra, on the other hand, had an odd look about her. I caught Kel's eye and motioned that I was going to fall behind a bit to talk to the girl. Kel smiled and nodded.

"So, lass, what do you think of the trip so far?"

She frowned slightly, "I think that if Tadrith and Sir Nealan don't stop staring daggers at people I'm going to knock their heads together." She said this mildly, as if she were commenting on the fine weather or the scenery. I stared at her, unsure how to take it. Suddenly she grinned. "Surprised?"

"Yes, yes I am. I can see why Kel likes you. Did she get a chance to explain why you're along for the ride?"

Kendra nodded. "I'm the sixth child in the family. Papa can't afford a dowry, so Lady Kel offering to help me get apprenticed in the city was a relief. That's why he kept putting Tad off." She laughed. "That, and he thinks that Tad is too young and a paper pusher besides."

"So I heard. If you don't mind me asking, how do you feel about him?"

"Right now? I'm a little annoyed. Oh, I know this is a temporary thing, but I do care about him. But all he does is moon over Lady Kel." Kendra watched the back of Tadrith's head for a few moments. Finally she sighed, "Keladry and I are both hoping that once he sees her every day he'll realize he's a dolt."

Suddenly Tadrith's mount shied and reared. The boy clung to the saddle, face white with terror. Tobe scrambled down and grabbed the flying reins. The animal hauled him completely off his feet once then landed hard. Tadrith tumbled out of the saddle and landed in the dirt. Tobe glared into the eyes of the normally placid draft horse and did something.

I dismounted and saw a tiny snake disappear into the brush. Approaching the clerk, I offered him my hand. He took it reluctantly. "Truce?" I asked softly, hauling him to his feet.

He looked at me for a moment then finally nodded. "Truce."

"Are you alright? That was quite a spill." Kel approached holding Peachblossom's reins tightly.

Tadrith blushed faintly "Yes, Lady Kel. I think I bruised my pride more than my hide."

I couldn't help but laugh and clap him on the back. "Welcome to the club. We've all done something like that." I watched him move stiffly and somewhat warily toward his mount. "Do you need a leg up?" He gave me a narrow look. "Suit yourself, I just know how much a fall like that can hurt." I turned away.

"Eh, Lieutenant? Maybe I could use a boost."

I didn't say anything, but just cupped my hands and tossed him into the saddle, glad that at least some of the tension had lessened. I lightly tapped his calf. "Tad, you might go talk to Kendra for a bit. Kel and I need to find out what happened with Valestone."

Tadrith looked from Kel to Kendra before nodding. He looked a trifle nervous as he rode up to the girl. I helped Tobe back into Hoshi's saddle before remounting. Kel watched all of it with a smirk.

"I suppose we should call you Lieutenant Mounting Block now, eh?"

I grinned at her and sketched a bow from my saddle. "If it please milady, it pleases me." Tobe made a gagging sound as I reached out to kiss Kel's hand. Like any good court fop, I never broke eye contact. With a wink I straightened and turned to Tobe. "That lad is how you treat a lady of the court."

"So what does that make me?" Kel asked with a throaty chuckle that sent shivers down my spine. "No, wait, I don't think I want to know. Tobe, it would probably be wise if you rode back there with Tad and Kendra. I'm not sure court games are good for you."

"And Neal's tirade when we go ask what happened in New Hope probably won't be for your ears either," I added. The boy nodded and slowed. I looked at Kel. "Shall we beard the lion in his den, milady?"

"I think it would be wise."

Kel moved forward keeping Peachblossom under tight rein. The wicked gleam in the horse's eye reminded me how much the horse disliked my cousin. I followed and flanked Yuki. The Yamani looked at me helplessly. Neal continued to glare at a spot between Drake's ears.

Suddenly he rounded on me. "That pompous twit came roaring into my office as I was grabbing the last reports for my father, dripping blood everywhere."

"So who did he finally push over the edge? Besides you, I mean." I asked.

"Remember when you two told him to move his fur stock or else?" Kel and I nodded. "I guess a standard lock isn't enough for our esteemed fur merchant. He placed a charm lock on the fur shed."

"So? Charm locks are pretty common, Neal." Kel said reasonably.

Neal barked a laugh. "Don't remind me. Or did you forget who is married to my former knight mistress. I can't go into why I know how to dismantle them, just assume that I can. This wasn't a charm lock."

"Oh my," Yuki sighed.

"He bought a charm alright. Say a word and an ephemeral wolf appears. Say a different word and he goes away. Sounds like a good idea, right?"

"So what did it do?" I asked.

"He set it last night and went to bed. When he checked it this morning though, the door to the shed stood open. He walked in to find that several prize furs were gone and there was the wolf, munching away, content as you please." Neal smiled grimly.

"A ghost wolf ate his furs?" I said wavering between disbelief and laughter.

Neal nodded. "Only he was a lot bigger and a lot less ephemeral. Valestone gave the word to make it disappear and it faded out, but not before biting him in the ass. Only then did he come find me."

"So what took so long?" Kel queried.

"He wasn't going to bleed to death so I just cleaned him up and stitched it. I refuse to use my gift for something that trivial." Neal looked totally disgusted. Yuki looked like she might reprimand him but changed her mind. Neal continued, "He told me, not asked, told me to go find the merchant who sold him the charm. I told him that it was not possible."

"Could you have checked the charm before he bought it?" I asked.

"Sure, if he had thought to bring it to me. But he's so smart, he decided that he knew better." Neal groused. "I guess the funniest part is that I actually recognize the magical signature. There's a mage thief that works out of Port Cain once in a while. I've never met him, but he goes by the name Fushigi."

"Fushigi? Neal that's a Yamani word. It means mysterious, an enigma," Kel said quizzically.

Neal shrugged. "How appropriate. Anyway, he's good at what he does. Milord Provost would like to talk to him."

Something didn't sit right with me. "Neal, if this mystery fellow works out of Port Cayne, how did Idrius get one of his toys?"

"Every once in a while, Fushigi _accidentally_ leaves one of his items where another thief will find it. He shows it off to some young scamp, teaches him how it works then _hides_ it where any idiot can find it. Thief steals it and either fences it to some unsuspecting merchant or uses it to protect his own stuff."

Yuki sighed. "I do not know for certain, but he is likely a follower of Sakuyo. That is a trick the god would enjoy."

"I don't understand. Why foist it off on another thief?"

"That, dear cousin, is the beauty of it." Neal grinned. "Whatever the creature is that pops out, the results are the same. Anything it eats is transported to Fushigi. He doesn't have to lift a finger, the goods come to him regardless of where he is."

"I hate to say it, but there is a certain beauty to that." I shook my head. "Right, so once again he expects us to clean up after him. How did he manage to get to where he was if he's that incompetent?"

I heard hoof beats behind me and turned. Our three young companions rode up.

"Lieutenant?"

"Yes Kendra?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we're being followed. I keep seeing the same shadows pacing us off to the right." The girl bit her lip anxiously.

We looked off into the woods. At first, I thought the girl might be spooked by our own shadows, but then I saw movement. Something crouched in the shadows, creeping along as we moved. Movement to my left caught my attention. Neal had raised his hand, a ball of something green and glowing floating before his palm.

"Neal, wait. We don't know who or what it is." Kel whispered urgently.

"I won't hurt it, Kel. I just want to know what it is. "

"And that is going to tell you?" She asked skeptically.

"This will just freeze it. Then we can go find out what it is without risking life or limb." Neal turned and tossed the ball of flame into the thicket before anyone could stop him. It landed in the brush soundlessly followed by a thump.

"Neal!" We all hissed.

Heedlessly, he slid from the saddle and waded into the brush. All at once, he stopped, staring at whatever or whomever he'd caught. He shook his head. "It's all right," he called. He crouched down and did something magical. There was a second flash of green. He stood up and helped the small figure of a child upright. Behind him, we all looked at each other. Kel, Yuki, and I dismounted quickly.

"Irnai! What are you doing here?" Kel asked.

The girl grinned. "Getting knocked down."

Kel frowned. "Irnai, you know what I meant. Why were you following us?"

The child's eyes unfocused for a moment. I had seen her See before, but each time it caused shivers to race up and down my spine. I expected her to start speaking in her "old woman" voice, but just a quickly she looked around and smiled. "I had to come along. Don't ask why because I don't know. But I have to go to Corus with you."

Yuki bowed solemnly to the little girl. "We are honored to have you with us, Seer Irnai."

"We are?" Neal blurted. I clapped my hand to my forehead. Yuki just smiled at her betrothed.

"Yes, we are. It is always an honor to have a Seer with our party." She looked back at Irnai. "Did you bring anything with you?"

She shook her head, "I don't have all that much anyhow, Lady Yuki."

"Irnai, how did you keep up with us?" Kel asked.

"You weren't moving that fast and I left early."

"Well, come on then, I don't think Hoshi will mind if you double with Tobe." I leaned down to help her mount, but she backed up.

"Lieutenant, I don't need to ride with Tobe. I have Dream." She grinned mysteriously.

"Dream? Is that a horse?"

Something rustled in the bushes and out stepped the most beautiful animal I had ever seen. Silver hooves and iridescent white coat shone in the morning light. A single spiraling silver horn grew from its forehead framed by a long curly forelock. Gently it bent its head. Awed, we bowed in return.

Tobe approached it slowly. He looked at me in confusion. "I've never seen anything like her."

A sound like bells came from the animal. Irnai grinned. "She says that she is an immortal, a unicorn. Her name is Dreamsinger."

"You can understand her?" Kel asked quietly.

Irnai nodded.

The bell sound repeated. I looked at the animal then at Irnai. She giggled.

"Dream said that she is attracted to seers like me. She said that we see things differently. "Not always as they are but as they might be." That's why I can understand her."

Kel looked at me. I shrugged. "Should we wear bells on our shoes and hats, too?"

Neal laughed. "We do look like a troupe of players."

Kel helped Irnai mount and we headed out. The two children stayed close together, sharing some private joke. Their laughter and the sound of bells often rang out. Kendra and Tadrith began debating something and hung back to discuss in privacy and Neal and Yuki were up ahead.

"We should reach the Great Road North tomorrow." Kel murmured, glancing up from her map.

"That's good. We should be in Queensgrace in a couple of days." I scanned the wood to either side of the road.

"Dom, my parents are going to the wedding. They are meeting us at the inn at the crossroads tomorrow night."

"They what?!" I was stricken with a sudden case of nerves. Sensing my change in mood, Hawk danced. Kel looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head.

I heard hoof falls. "Is the big lieutennant afraid to meet a couple of nobles?" Smirked Neal, riding up.

Yuki looked at Neal with the slightest of frowns. "It may be well to remember, Nealan, that you will be meeting my parents when we reach Corus."

Neal's head snapped around and he stared at the demure Yamani. "You...your parents?"

"_Hai_."

I watched, glad to see that I was not alone. Neal blanched. Yuki's eyes crinkled in silent laughter.

"What did you expect, Neal, for Yuki's family to ignore the fact that their daughter is further binding the Isles to Tortal?"

"_Okasan_ and _otosan_ are very pleased that I have made a fortuitous match. It has brought my family much honor in the eyes of the emperor."

"Uh huh," Neal breathed. "What does that mean for us, exactly?"

"Nothing. But it means much better marriage prospects for my sisters and brother."

"Oh. So meeting them is good, right? They aren't angry with me for keeping you here or anything, are they?"

"_Iie,_ no. But you do not want to dishonor them during the _Yui no_," Yuki said thoughtfully.

I looked at Kel, trying to decide if I should ask what a _yui no_ was. She leaned toward me and whispered, "_Yui no _is a formal betrothal ceremony and feast. As family, you are going, but I'm not."

Neal swung around toward Kel. "You have to be there! You're like family."

"Easy Neal. If you want it that badly, I'm sure they can come up with a reason for Kel to be invited."

"_Hai._ Kel can represent my sisters who are unable to attend. Do not worry, Nealan-_kun._"

Neal sighed with relief.

---

A/N: Okay, I have a question. I've had so many wonderful readers that have sent me messages asking either where the prologue is for this (hint: story is called _What Dreams May Come_) or asking me to update _What Dreams_. So I've been considering doing a major edit of the first story and side story (_Communication Lines_) and combine all three into one story. What do you think? Oh and if I do it, what should I call it?


	6. Meetings

Chapter Six: Meetings

Repeat after me: I don't own Ms. Pierce's characters, nor the places, nor the back-story.

-------------------------------

With dawn just over the horizon, we packed up our campsite. The children seemed to have fared the best. They joked and laughed as the rest of us stretched camping induced kinks out of our spines. I heard bells and remembered our strange new traveling companion. Irnai had her arms wrapped around its neck, plainly wishing it a bright morning. I rinsed my teeth and washed my face in an icy brook. Tobe handed me a slightly damp cloth to dry off with.

"Remind me why we didn't sleep in beds last night?" Neal grumbled.

"Because the only bed would have been with that trapper's family we passed yesterday. They didn't have enough beds to sleep their own brood, much less us too." Kel replied between yawns.

"Come grouch, if we don't get to the inn by night fall might not be any beds left there either," I threatened.

Neal sighed but mounted an all to frisky Drake. My cousin leaned forward and smacked the gelding's ears. "Quit, you, or I'll sell you to the glue maker when we get to Corus." The horse just snorted his disbelief.

I leaned over in my saddle and whispered in the horse's ear, "I agree, especially with hot mash waiting for us at the Inn." I leaned back quickly as Drake took off down the road, Neal hollering the entire time. I grinned. Never let it be said that life was boring with Daine's influence adding intelligence to the animals.

Kel stared down the road in the dusty wake of my cousin's passage. "I don't even want to know." She held out her hand, which I took and we rode off after him.

It didn't take long to catch up to them. Neal was sitting in the road glaring while Drake stood nearby, flanks heaving. Something about it struck me as very funny, but it was Tadrith that spoke first.

"Sir Nealan? What are you doing down there? We thought you were going to the inn to book our rooms." He managed to look serious for only a moment before bursting into gales of laughter.

"I'd love to know what you think is so funny."

"I think it was the memory of you yelling as you rode off without us," I laughed.

Neal mounted with a growl and we started off again. We settled into a two-by-two riding pattern. Kendra and Yuki were comparing notes on embroidery. Neal drilled Kel on Yamani etiquette, and since the children were laughing over something their odd horned companion had said, I was riding with Tad. We had settled into a slightly uncomfortable silence punctuated by the occasional benign comment on weather or road conditions. I was brooding about what I hoped would be a decent outcome of my first real meeting with Kel's parents.

"So, uh, Lieutenant, you said you've known Lady Kel a long time."

"Mmm."

"How long?"

"What?"

He heaved an exasperated sigh. "How long have you known Lady Keladry?"

"Let me think, the first time I saw her she was ten or eleven, just a page. I wasn't much more than a raw recruit then. I was about sixteen then, I guess. Raoul made a bet with Flyn that she could stay on that horse of hers. Flyn said she wouldn't." I chuckled at the memory.

"So who won the bet?"

"Who else? Milord, of course. I really got to know her a few years later when she became Raoul's squire. Of course I knew a little bit from Neal even then."

Tadrith chewed his lip thoughtfully. "I never really stood a chance with her did I? You don't need to answer that. I know the truth." He gazed into the distance. "Do you think Kendra will ever forgive me?"

"I'm sure she will. She likes you quite a lot, though I believe she was threatening to knock Neal's and your heads together earlier." I grinned.

"That sounds like her. I'm sorry, by the way."

"For what?"

"For acting like an ass. You tried to explain it before, but I refused to listen. Anyway, part of me knew that there was no hope for me with Lady Kel, especially after she nearly killed herself at your bedside."

I glanced at him sharply. "What do you mean? You mean when she wouldn't rest, right? Neal told me about it."

Tadrith shook his head. "It was more than that. My bed was closest to the wall. I could hear Neal and Yuki talking at one point. Neal was afraid that if they lost you, she might death will herself. Neal said that you were her only reason to fight. Of course Lady Yuki thought it was rubbish. She just worried that Lady Kel was so worried about you that she wasn't taking care of herself like she should and might die because of it."

I looked at the back of Kel's head, my chest suddenly tight. I heard hoof beats approach. Tadrith slipped away to be replaced by Yuki. I couldn't wrap my mind around this new information. I looked at the Yamani, but her face was smooth. We rode in silence for some time before she spoke.

"You did not suspect, Domitan-_kun_? She has cared for you for longer than she will admit." Yuki leaned forward and smoothed her mare's mane.

"When I was lost in the dark a god walked with me for a bit. I thought at the time that it was the Black God, but Daine said it sounded more like Gainel."

"The Dream King?" Yuki ventured.

I nodded. "He showed me things, people from my past. One of the last images was Kel, just like she was when I first woke up. Her head was bandaged and she looked so helpless. I realize now that she was actually sitting at my bedside, watching over me. I wanted to scream then, but I couldn't."

"You would die for her, _ne_?"

I skirted the question by replying, "I would have followed her into Scanra whether milord ordered or not."

I heard a faint pop and looked over at the woman. Her face was largely hidden behind her _shukusen_, but her eyes held a telltale hint of moisture.

"Yuki, what's wrong?"

A faint pink crept into sight above the fan. A hazy memory surfaced of Kel telling me that when a Yamani woman hid behind her fan she was embarrassed. "I am happy for you and Keladry-_chan_. Your love is very strong." She grew quiet for a moment. "Domitan-_san_, has Keladry-_chan_ told you about the Yamani view of love?" Yuki asked quietly.

"Something about manners, wasn't it?"

"Manners, yes, and mannerisms. It is quite easy to say that one loves another. Thus we believe that, though words have meaning, actions are more important."

"Actions speak louder than words, you mean?"

A pleased smile crinkled her eyes. "_Hai_, that is exactly my meaning."

"You are worried over something else, _ne_? The meeting with her parents, perhaps?"

I paused to consider my answer, but Yuki misinterpreted my silence. "_Sumimasen, Domitan-san._ I should not be so blunt."

"No, you're right. I am worried." We lapsed into silence for quite a while. I spent the time mulling over the new information. That I would willingly die to save Kel was certainly no surprise to me. That she was willing to do the same for me, however, shook me to the core. I wasn't entirely prepared for the implications of that knowledge. It frightened me.

Yuki eased back and Kel moved into her place. I found myself oddly tongue-tied. The day was easing on and I knew we would be reaching the inn soon. With this new understanding of our feelings combined with the understanding that Kel's parents would be there I was a bundle of nerves.

"Copper for your thoughts." Kel said quietly.

"Are you sure you won't be over-paying?" I smiled at her. Kel smiled back and for a brief moment I felt at peace with all that had occurred. I was about to ask her about her parents when we were interrupted.

"There it is!"

We both turned at Tobe's excited shout. Sure enough the lights of the inn glimmered through the trees and smoke curled out of several chimneys. It looked warm and inviting after the spring chill, but I was loath to go nearer. We dismounted in the yard and a youngster came forward to take our mounts. Tobe went with him to see to Peachblossom. My reticence must have been evident because Kel turned to Neal and Yuki.

"You go ahead, I think Dom and I need to talk for a moment before we go in."

The others nodded and went in the door. Kel and I sat on the bench outside. "What's wrong?"

"Kel, is it true, what Yuki and Tad said? Were you really, that is, um..." I didn't know how to go on.

Kel must have somehow understood because she nodded. "Yes, but not like they were saying. I wasn't going to will myself to death. That was one of Neal's crazy romantic ideas." She gave an unladylike snort. "Oh, I'll admit I wouldn't follow orders. I refused to rest, forgot to eat. I knew it was dangerous, but I didn't care."

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"Why did you volunteer to go haring off into Scanra after a crazy rogue knight?" Kel grinned.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. "Because I was in love with you, even if I hadn't admitted it to myself yet."

"And you just answered your own question." Kel grinned. I leaned in for a long, sweet kiss.

There was a sudden clearing of a throat. I looked up to see a vaguely familiar gentleman watching us with narrowed eyes. Kel turned and to my dismay cried, "Papa!"

---------------------------------

I was beginning to feel like one of Numair's lab specimens. I now knew where Kel got her beautiful eyes. Unfortunately, it was not her scrutinizing me, but her somewhat irritated father. Lady Ilene had whisked Kel, Yuki, Kendra, and Irnai off for some girl time. Neal, seeing the look in Baron Piers' eye, snagged Tadrith and Tobe and ran for cover.

He stared at me over his mug. "So..." He said quietly.

"Milord?"

"Care to tell me what you were doing?"

My mouth went dry. "Um, I was uh... kissing your daughter." I prayed for a hole to open up and swallow me.

"This I could see," he said dryly. His eyes narrowed slightly. "And as she seemed rather interested in returning your affection, I'm guessing that there has been something going on beyond what she has written to us about."

"You see, milord, there hasn't been time. You heard about the attack a fortnight ago?"

"Yes. Lord Wyldon informed us by mage courier that she and several others had been wounded."

I told him of the raider attack from my point of view, but stopped before admitting that I had been wounded. I worried that he would think me weak.

"If that raider had gotten to her, I'd have never forgiven myself."

"I see." He murmured. "So in other words, you love her."

I suddenly felt like a deer caught in a forest fire. I felt like I had only two choices, to run away or to leap into the flames. I chose to leap. "So much that it frightens me, milord."

The man was far too quiet for my peace of mind. Some of the iciness of his gaze had thawed, but it remained tense. "What do you intend to do about it?"

I closed my eyes and prayed for strength. What was it about Kel's father figures that they all wanted to know my intentions? "I don't know if I can answer that question right now. Kel and I haven't really talked about the future."

The baron sighed. "Ilene warned me that she was forging her own sword, as it were. She has effectively removed herself from any prospect of a traditional noble marriage, but it seems that she never wished for one."

"No, for as long as I've known her, she has always wanted her shield."

"She's a lot like her mother. She manages to do what she puts her mind to."

I nodded.

"And you? Do you ever plan to wed?" He took another long sip of his cider.

I stared into my mug thinking. "Not for awhile, milord."

"Why not? It seems that young ladies must find you most _interesting_. You've obviously caught my daughter's attention and I had thought the only thing she noticed had eighteen inches or more of Yamani blue steel."

I laughed. "Truth is, I've just been commissioned and Kel's just won her shield; neither of us is ready for marriage."

What happened next made me very nervous. The man smiled and I couldn't think why. My mind raced over my comments and then it hit me. I had mentioned Kel, marriage, and myself in the same sentence.

"So you do plan to marry my daughter?"

"No!" I blurted, then realized what I'd said. "Wait, I mean yes, I mean, uh..." I buried my head in my hands. He must have thought I was a fool.

To my surprise, he chuckled, "You sound like I did the first time I saw her mother. Though, by that point, we were already standing before the priest."

I looked at him. "Sir, neither of us are ready for marriage, and to be honest, we might never be."

"No one ever is, Lieutenant. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He said quietly. We sat in silence for a few moments. He stood up suddenly and walked out the door.

I remained behind, certain that I had truly botched my first real encounter with Piers of Mindelan. "Fantastic bumble, Masbolle. Truly amazing," I murmured.

"Care to talk about it, Lieutenant?"

I turned to find Lady Ilene standing at my shoulder. I could feel the heat creep up my neck. She sat down in the chair her husband had vacated. A maid appeared at Ilane's shoulder and she asked for a cup of tea.

"Lady Ilene, I don't know what to say."

"Well, I'd start with telling me what has you so upset. Was Piers that terrible?"

"No, not terrible, milady, just...I don't know. I made a complete fool of myself. He just stood up and left." I sighed. "I'm afraid I might have really botched it."

"I see. And you worry about what we think of you, yes?" She accepted a large mug of hot water from the serving girl with a gracious smile. Once the girl had gone, Ilene sipped at it and shuddered. "You know, it is alarming what passes for proper tea out here," she said mildly. "So you are in love with my daughter and she with you, correct?"

I blinked at her for a moment then nodded, at a loss for what to say.

"Good. Do you plan to ask her to marry you someday?"

I swallowed hard. "I, I'm not sure," I stuttered. "Lady Ilene, I think I've been in love with her for a while, but I've only realized it in the last week."

She nodded and sipped at her tea. "And the fact that she is not ready for marriage and you are not in a position to offer yet probably complicates things somewhat."

I nodded miserably.

"Domitan, may I call you that?"

"Dom works." I whispered.

"Dom it is then." She smiled. "Dom, before I came down from our rooms I was speaking to Keladry. Do you know Cleon of Kennan?"

"Yes," I growled.

She grinned. "During Progress, Keladry came to my tent and we spoke at great length about the young knight. I will freely admit that I was concerned."

"Why?"

"That the lad was spoken for was, perhaps, unfortunate. What disturbed me though was that he seemed to be pressing my daughter to marry if he could dissolve the prior contract."

"But I thought..."

"You thought that I would have wanted her to make a good match?" She laughed. "Yes, and I still do, but in her position, as a Lady Knight, she has the freedom to choose happiness rather than what is good for the family. He was trying to take that away from her."

I felt the need to stand up for the man. "He was raised with the chivalric notion that women need to be protected. Even if it isn't the case with most women, he might not have realized that he was doing it."

I was rewarded with the most beautiful smile. "Dom, you have just proven to me that my daughter has chosen well. Standing up for a would be rival shows me that you have a good heart." She stood, bowed, and left the room.

I stood up and went in search of my sword. I felt out of balance after the back to back interviews. Finding my sword, I went out into the hard packed courtyard. Slowly, because it was all I could manage, I began the simplest of pattern dances. I felt my muscles straining and stretching with the rhythm of the moves. Finally, I paused, sweat trickling into my eyes. I heard light clapping and turned.

"A little strained still, but you seem to be moving better. Are you tired, or would you care for some light sparing?" Kel asked from her seat on the bench near the door.

I grinned and wiped my brow. "Only if you go easy on me, Lady Knight." We bowed to each other and began. I could feel her checking her blows, deliberately easing up, and vowed that by the time we returned from Corus we would spar at full strength. Suddenly my leg went out and I fell.

"Dom, are you all right?" She pulled me up to my feet.

"Just this bloody leg. I guess I over did it again."

Kel snaked under my arm and helped me inside. Baron Piers and Lady Ilene looked up in time to see us hobbling in. They rushed forward. Ilene pulled a stool over and I sank into it gratefully.

"What happened?" Piers demanded.

"Nothing, milord."

"Nothing, he says," grumbled Neal as he kneeled near my injured leg. "He nearly gets his leg blown off saving your daughter, milord, and he calls it nothing."

"What?" Piers stared at me. I shrank a little under his scrutiny.

"When he took out the raider that would have killed me, Papa, one of those explosive devices went off. A lot of men were wounded, but Dom took the worst hit."

"Come on, cousin, I want a better look at this and you stink. Let's get you into the bath." He helped me toward the bath leaving a stunned Piers of Mindelan behind.

-----

Later on, I was nursing a mug of ale with my leg propped on a chair when a shadow fell across the table.

"May I join you, Lieutenant?" Baron Piers asked quietly. I nodded and lowered my leg. "No, no, leave it propped up. I'll get another chair." True to his word he pulled a chair from a nearby table. "How bad is it?" He asked.

"I've seen worse, and so has Neal. As long as I keep working it, it'll keep getting better. Its frustrating though."

"I can imagine. Why didn't you tell me you'd been wounded?"

"Would it have changed your opinion of me, milord?" I returned his gaze.

"Perhaps, but not because I felt sorry for you, son. You risked your life to save my daughter and nearly got killed doing it."

"Any of my men would have done the same thing. She's that well liked." I chuckled.

"Be that as it may, Lieutenant, those men are probably not in love with her." He stood up to go. "Please accept my apologies, Dom. Though she is a warrior, I am still her father, and I worry about her."

I stood up and clasped arms with him. "I understand, milord. My uncle Arik is the same way about my cousin, Jenna. She joined the Riders a couple of years ago."

He nodded and headed for the stairs. I sat down again as I watched him nod to a young lady as she descended. It wasn't until she bent and kissed him on the cheek that I realized that it was Kel. I tried to remember the last time I had seen her in a dress and decided it must have been at Raoul and Buri's wedding. I moved to stand but she waved me back down. I shook my head.

She smiled nervously. "What?"

"I was trying to remember the last time I saw you in a dress. I think it must have been the wedding." I grinned at her.

She smoothed the skirt shyly. "Mama brought it for me."

"Your mother has good taste. You look wonderful."

"I like wearing them and I'd wear them more often if they weren't so inconvenient. As it is, I'd tear it or something."

"And I'm sure that Scanran raiders would love seeing a knight in a dress on the battle field." We both laughed.

"Mama brought one of her maids along, Audra something. I don't think she likes me all that much." Kel grinned.

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I'm to outspoken, I'm a knight, and I didn't have a dress to bring along? Take your pick."

She leaned her head on my shoulder. I turned and kissed her hair, reveling in the silky feel against my skin. "Does it bother you?" I asked softly.

"No, I chose this life. This is where I belong. I never had the patience for all the preening like my sisters do. I'd much rather be doing things."

We sat in silence like that for a while. I heard footsteps descending the stairs and looked. A well-dressed girl stood. She stared at us for several moments before she noticed that I had seen her. She raised her eyebrows as if to ask why I was wasting my time with Kel. I shook my head and wrapped my arm around Kel. The girl huffed and flounced back up the stairs. Something didn't sit right with me about her, but I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. Instead, I chose to enjoy the time I had with Kel.

"Did Papa talk to you?"

"Mmm, he apologized. You're right, he's a good man." Together we sat and watched the fire die.

----

So, another chapter is done. What did you think?

Sorry this has taken so long. I try to keep about 2 chapters ahead of the story line so that I not only know exactly where its going, but I can fix glitches before John Q. Public sees them. Unfortunately I got half way through chapter eight and realized that it was a dead end. I had to rewrite most of seven and part of six to fix it. Hopefully eight will play nice and let me finish soon so that I can start nine and post seven. Confused yet? I am!


End file.
